Adelaide
by MaverickGirl
Summary: Addie just witnessed something that no one should. Can she cope. Her friends will try to help her out. R&R please!!!
1. Tragedy

*** Hey again. I don't own the Outsiders, but I do own Addie. I hope ya like it. R&R please. ***  
  
"Adelaide, I need you to run something down to Soda and Steve for me ok?" Dad asked walking into the room.  
  
"Sure Dad." I said jumping off the couch.  
  
I grabbed the box that he handed me and headed out the door. Dad and I have been on our own ever since mom died when I was five. That was really tough on my dad. I walked up the street and turned the corner. I sprinted across the street to the DX station.  
  
"Hey Soda, Steve got something for ya." I called setting the box down on the counter.  
  
Soda walked through the door wiping the grease off his hands. Upon seeing me he cracked a smile. He walked over to the box, opening it up he began pulling out oil bottles and lining them up on the counter.  
  
"Hey Addie, thanks. Um... would ya like to shelf them?" he asked  
  
I nodded, grabbing the bottles I began to reshelf. I was almost finished when I heard gunfire. Standing up I looked in the direction of the noise. It sounded as if it was coming from my street. Cursing I began to run in that direction.  
  
"Addie, stop. It's too dangerous." Steve shouted at me.  
  
Ignoring him I continued to run down the street. When home was in view I stopped in my tracks. Dad was lying on the ground, blood was everywhere.  
  
"Daddy, no." I cried. Strong arms wrapped around my waist, holding me back.  
  
Soda was at dad's side trying to stop the bleeding. I broke free from Steve's grasp and ran to my dad's side.  
  
"Daddy, wha… what happened?" I asked on the verge of tears.  
  
"Addie, listen to me… I love you." He said, "Soda… Steve, take care of… my little… girl." He said closing his eyes.  
  
I watched him take his last breath. Sitting back I shook my head in disbelief. Steve wrapped his arm around me. The silent tears turned into sobs. He pulled me close where I sobbed in his shoulder. I could hear the sirens in the distance as Steve picked me up and carried me to the road.  
  
"Son what the hell happened here?" the officer asked climbing out of his cruiser.  
  
"Someone shot her dad. He… he's dead." Soda said sadly.  
  
"Is the kid alright?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's alright. … um officer, is it possible to take her home? I mean she just witnessed her dad's death." Soda asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure kid. Take her home. She needs some rest." The officer replied.  
  
"Thank you officer." Soda said shaking the officer's hand.  
  
I wrapped my arms around Steve's neck. My legs tightened around his waist. Thoughts ran through my mind like where was I going to live? And what was going to happen to me? 


	2. Nightmares & Comfort

*** The same applies here. I only own Addie. ***  
  
*** Steve's POV ***  
  
"Steve, Soda, what are you doing home so earl… what happened? Is Addie ok?" Darry asked as we walked through the door.  
  
"Let me put in bed and then we'll tell ya what happened." I said heading to the back bedroom.  
  
Laying her down on bed, I pried her arms and legs off. Covering her up with the blanket I brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. Tears were cascading down her cheeks. Getting up I brushed past Soda and Darry in the doorway. They followed me out, coming into the living room I sagged into the couch. Soda sat down besides me while Darry sat on the coffee table.  
  
"What happened?" He asked looking from me to Soda and back to me.  
  
"Her dad… he's dead. We were at the station when… we heard the gunfire. He was… dying when we got there. He died… in our arms." I said looking down at my hands.`~!  
  
"Oh, lord god. Poor kid. She'll stay with us." Darry responded  
  
*** Addie's POV ***  
  
The image of my dad lying there on the ground played over and over in my mind. It scared me. I tried to get away from the memory, but it attacked me full force.  
  
"Ahh." I screamed bolting upright.  
  
Darry, Soda, and Steve came running into the room. Soda and Steve crawled onto the bed. I collapsed in Soda's arms and began to cry. Steve rubbed my back, hoping to calm me down. Darry stood at the edge of the bed.  
  
"Darry, Soda, I'm home." Pony called as he, Dally, Two-Bit, and Johnny walked into the bedroom he stopped. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Pony, guys… Addie's dad is dead. He was killed a little while ago." Darry spoke softly.  
  
"Lord Almighty." Two-Bit said.  
  
I turned to the guys tears streaming down my face. I weakly smiled at them. Pony sat down besides me and pulled me into a hug.  
  
"Pony, when are the nightmares gonna stop?" I asked looking up into his eyes.  
  
"I don't know honey, but we'll help you through them. Won't we guys?" Pony replied.  
  
"Aw, Addie you know we would." Dally answered.  
  
"Yeah, Addie we'll help ya." Johnny said.  
  
I sat up and looked at them. Smiling I grabbed all of them into a group hug.  
  
"Thanks guys, I don't know what I'd do without you." I whispered.  
  
Yawning I lay back down. Soda and Steve climb in bed on either side while the others left the room. Steve pulled me close to him, wiping the tears from my eyes. Resting my head on his chest I fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
*** What do you think? By now you should notice that I like orphan stories. The chapter was kinda short, but I hope ya liked it. *** 


	3. Goodbye Daddy

*** Here's chapter 3. Hope ya like it. ***  
  
I woke the next morning to the sound of voices coming from the living room, no doubt talking about me. I slowly crawled out of bed, leaning on the wall I walked down the hallway. Peering into the room I saw the whole gang sitting there. The T.V. was turned off and everyone was whispering.  
  
"What's going to happen to Addie? I mean she's what… ten years old. It was horrible Dar. Mr. Mitchell must have been ambushed or somethin'." Steve whispered  
  
"Guys?" I asked.  
  
They turned around to look at me. Sympathy was written all over their faces. I walked slowly into the room. I crawled onto the couch between Steve and Dally.  
  
"How ya feelin' squirt?" Darry asked  
  
I nodded, quietly laying my head on Steve's shoulder. I was scared to tell them my fears that plagued my mind every time I closed my eyes.  
  
"You hungry, Addie?" Soda asked.  
  
I nodded and got up. Silently I followed the guys into the kitchen, sitting down at the table I watched Darry fix me breakfast.  
  
"Addie, you wanna go to the service?" Pony asked quietly.  
  
I looked up at him, nodding slowly. I ate quickly and got up to get dressed. Hanging on Darry's door was a short black jumper with a white shirt. I pulled the shirt and jumper over my head. I brushed my long black hair and braided it. There were black buckle shoes by the bed. Slipping them on I straightened and walked out the door. When I walked back into the living room Darry, Soda, Steve, Pony, and Johnny were dressed in suits.  
  
"Ready to go Addie?" Soda asked  
  
I took his hand and looked up at him. He smiled sadly and led me out to the car. The others followed. I was silent the whole car ride to the cemetery. We climbed out of the car and walked over to the gravesite. I looked around at the few people who had come. Darry and Steve sat me down in the front row. I was numb throughout the whole service.  
  
"… and may he rest in peace." The priest said ending the ceremony.  
  
I bowed my head as tears streamed down my face. The guys gathered around to comfort me. Finally I looked up at Darry.  
  
"Take me home, Darry." I whispered allowing them to steer me to the car.  
  
Before driving away I looked to see men lowering the casket into the ground. I leaned back in the seat and closed my eyes.  
  
"Good-Bye Daddy." 


	4. Old and New Friends

*** Here we go Chapter 4. I only own Addie. There might be a crossover for this chapter, so hold onto your seats. ***  
  
I sat quietly on the front porch steps', thinking about what was happening around me. I smiled at the thought of my dad's smile. I heard the door open, but didn't turn around.  
  
"Hey squirt, how ya feel? Do ya wanna talk?" Soda asked sitting down beside me.  
  
I looked up him not knowing what to say to him. It hurt me inside to be so afraid to tell him. Brushing hair out of my eyes I sighed. He placed his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close. I wanted to tell him the whole story, but I didn't know how.  
  
"Before my mom died we lived in Texas. I was home with mom. I remember she was in her art room painting. I was in the living room playing… when I heard someone break through the back door. I heard her scream, so I decided to go check it out. She… she was on the floor… with a knife… in her chest. I ran out of the house and ran all the way to my best friend's house. I stayed there until Daddy came to get me. That's when we moved here." I said, sighing as I finished my story.  
  
"Do ya want to call your friend?" Soda asked rubbing my shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I should let them know." I said sadly as I stood up and went inside to call.  
  
Picking up the phone I dialed the number from memory. It rang three times before it was answered.  
  
"Hello, Trent Malloy."  
  
"Is Tyler there?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, one moment." He said.  
  
I heard the receiver being covered and a few minutes later a familiar voice came on the phone.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"Hey Tyler, it's Addie." I replied  
  
"Addie! I've missed you."  
  
"Ty, the reason why I called you was to give you news..."  
  
"Addie, what's wrong?"  
  
"My dad was killed two days ago." I whispered.  
  
"Oh my… Addie I'm so sorry. Are ya staying with someone?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm stayin' with some friends of mine here in Tulsa."  
  
"Addie, my mom wants to come up and see ya. Is that alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." I answered.  
  
"Well I guess we'll see ya soon then. Bye." He said before hanging up.  
  
I hung up the phone and walked back outside. Soda looked at me and smiled. I sat down next to him and looked out across the yard. I smiled at the thought of seeing Tyler and his family again.  
  
"So did ya talk to 'em?" he asked.  
  
"Yup. They're coming up ta see me. I hope ya don't mind?" I asked looking at him.  
  
"Nope, I don't mind." He said with a smile.  
  
He leaned over and brushed a piece of hair out of my face. I heard Darry's truck coming down the road. I stood up and met him at the gate as he climbed out of his truck.  
  
"Hey Darry. How was your day at work?" I asked as he wrapped me into a bear hug.  
  
"It was good squirt. What are ya up to?" he asked.  
  
"Not much Darry. Um… a couple of friends are coming up from Texas to see me. Do ya mind?" I answered.  
  
"No squirt, I don't mind." He said heading into the house.  
  
"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in awhile." I told Soda.  
  
I walked down the street taking in the sun's warmth. I walked up onto the sidewalk. I smiled when I saw a crowd of girls standing in the DX parking lot watching Steve work. I moved closer to the girls who were giggling about something.  
  
"Hey girls, why don't ya go say hi to him." I said moving past them and into the garage.  
  
Steve was working on an old red Cadillac. Quietly I walked over to the car. Stifling a giggle I snuck up behind him.  
  
"Boo!" I yelled grabbing his sides.  
  
"Jesus, Addie." He said angrily rubbing his head where he whacked it on the hood of the car.  
  
"Sorry." I said sadly looking down at my feet.  
  
"Hey kid, I'm sorry for yellin' at ya." He said pulling me into a hug. "So what's up Addie?"  
  
"Not much, my friends from Texas are comin' for a visit." I said  
  
"That's cool kid, when do they get here?" Steve asked.  
  
"Tonight." I said.  
  
Steve nodded and went back to work. I stood up and went to the other side of the car to help. I spent the next couple of hours helping Steve with the cars.  
  
"Well kiddo time to go home. Let me get my jacket and I'll take ya home." Steve said walking into the office.  
  
We hopped into the car and Steve drove us home. Pulling onto the street I saw a Volkswagen parked on the street. I looked at Steve as he parked the car. Getting out of the car I walked up the front steps. Reaching the door I opened and walked in the door. Sitting on the couch was the Malloy family except for Thunder. Katie stood up and crossed the room to give me a hug.  
  
"Hey honey, how you doing? Tyler told me what happened." She said holding me out at arms length.  
  
"I'm ok Katie. How are you guys?" I answered  
  
"We're fine Addie. I'm so sorry." She replied.  
  
"Oh, um Katie this is one of my friends, Steve Randle, Steve this is my Texan friends; Katie, Trent, Tommy, Tyler, Tandi Malloy." I said introducing them.  
  
"Nice ta meet ya Mrs. Malloy." Steve said shaking her hand.  
  
"It was nice to meet you to Steve." Katie replied.  
  
After saying hi to the Malloy family I took Tyler out on the porch. He looked at me carefully, but didn't speak. I smiled at him as we sat on the steps.  
  
"Your friends seem nice." He said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, I met them the first day I moved here. Dad needed some batteries, so he sent me down to the DX station. Steve and Soda were working; I was confronted by a couple of Socs. They sort of saved me." I said looking over at Tyler. "Later I met the others. I became a little sister to them."  
  
"That's cool, Addie." Tyler said  
  
"Tyler… I've been havin' bad nightmares every time I close my eyes. It… really scares me. I know your mom will invite me to come live in Texas. I'm not sayin' that I don't want to. It's just that I'm happy here." I said looking over my shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Addie I'm not offended. I understand what you're saying. It's goin' to be difficult to choose where you want to be. Take this advice; follow your heart, ok." Tyler said patting my shoulder.  
  
"What are you two up to?" Trent asked walking out onto the porch. "How are you doin' Addie?"  
  
"I'm ok Trent." I responded looking up at him.  
  
"Hey Tyler, I want to talk to Addie alone for a couple of minutes ok?" Trent said.  
  
Tyler nodded getting up and going into the house. Trent turned back to me and pulled me into a hug.  
  
"Trent, why did my daddy have to die?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know sweetheart, but I know very you're goin' to turn down my mom's offer to live with us. I just want you to know we'll always be there for ya." He answered, hugging me again. 


	5. Life goes on

We stood there on the front porch saying our good-byes. Tandi and Tommy were already in the car waiting.  
  
"You'll call if you need anything promise?" Katie asked wrapping me in a hug.  
  
"Yeah Katie, I'll call if I need anything." I replied returning the hug.  
  
Katie backed away and Tyler stepped forward and pulled me into a hug.  
  
"Hey I'll see ya around Addie, take care." He said before going to the car.  
  
"I guess we'll see ya later ok. I'm always around for ya if there's a problem." Trent said hugging me tightly.  
  
"Ok Trent. See you guys later. Have a safe trip home, ok?" I said smiling.  
  
Soda draped his arm across my shoulder as we watched the car round the corner. Walking back into the house I sighed. Darry looked at me worried, but disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Addie you ok?" Johnny asked.  
  
I smiled up at him and sat down on the couch between Soda and Steve. As the morning wore on I seemed to be lost in thought so much that Dally was starting to worry about me. I sat alone on the porch, a journey lying on my lap. Starring into space I wondered about my life in general, especially my future. Behind me I could here the guys playing cards, Soda was probably cheating too. I smiled at that, Soda was always cheating. Bending over the journal I began to write:  
  
Life after Daddy is different. The gang loves me and will do anything to protect me, but I feel as if they especially Darry are burdened by my living with them. Since Katie and her oldest son Trent Malloy offered me a home with them back in Texas I have been considering their offer. I don't know maybe I'll take them up on their offer. Pony keeps lookin' at me as I'll go somewhere. I guess it's because of his parent's death and all. Oh well I'll talk ta him later.  
  
-Addie  
  
I sat up and watched the sun slowly set before heading inside. Everyone was at the table waiting for me so that dinner could begin. Everyone was quiet; the only sound was the clinking of the silverware on the plates.  
  
"Watcha thinkin' Addie?" Dally asked suddenly looking up from his plate.  
  
"Oh nuthin' Dally, I was… just spacin' I guess." I answered looking up at him.  
  
I excused myself from the table and went to my room. Lying down I closed my eyes to think once again about my problem. A knock on the door a few minutes later brought me back to reality. I sat up as Darry walked in.  
  
"Hey Addie, are you feelin' ok? Ya hardly touched yer food." He asked touching my forward.  
  
I pulled back instinctively, "I'm fine Darry. I'm just tired that's all."  
  
"I know somethin' is bothering ya. Addie don't keep it to your self." Darry said.  
  
"Darry I feel like I'm just a burden to ya…" I started.  
  
"Addie listen to me. Yer not a burden. We all love ya honey." He interrupted.  
  
Darry pulled me into a hug repeating what he had said. Returning the hug I looked up at him and smiled. Smiling back at me Darry stood up and walked out of the room. Standing up I got changed. Slowly I sat down at the desk and picked up my copy of Tom Sawyer. Flipping to the page I left off at I began reading. As time wore on my eyes grew heavy by the minute. Sighing I put down my book and crawled into bed.  
  
"I miss ya daddy, but life goes on." I whispered as I fell into a peaceful sleep. 


	6. Life's Obstacles

*** Sorry for the delay. I was extremely busy for awhile. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks Antigone for the cancer idea. I chose Lymphoma of the Stomach because a relative had this cancer and I know what to their body due to the cancer. ***  
  
The cool autumn breeze swept through my hair as I walked down the street. For some time I hadn't been feeling well and today was no exception. It never seemed to get better only worse. Today I felt as if I had caught the flu, but deep down I knew that wasn't the problem. My vision blurred, stumbling I fell to my knees.  
  
"Hey look at girl." I heard before I passed out.  
  
Slowly opening my eyes I looked around. The room was completely white and spotless. The gang was sprawled all over the room sleeping. ~ I must be real sick ~ I thought. Dally sat beside the bed fast asleep. Slowly I reached over; grasping his wrist I shook it weakly. Dally stirred and looked around. After a moment he glanced at me and smiled.  
  
"Hey Half-pint, you gave us quite a scare today. I'm glad yer awake." He whispered softly.  
  
"Dally what happened to me today?" I asked.  
  
"We don't know baby, some nurse called saying that you were brought here to the hospital because ya collapsed. We should know pretty soon." He replied just as a doctor walked through the door.  
  
"Ah Miss Mitchell you're awake..."  
  
"Doc what's wrong with me? Why did I pass out?" I interrupted him.  
  
By that time the others woke up and were looking up at the doctor expectantly. The look on his face told me something was seriously wrong.  
  
"The results of your tests came back" he paused to collect his thoughts, "the results show that you have a type of cancer called lymphoma. It's a cancer of the stomach mostly. This is causing your immune system to fail. That is why you've been getting sick." He responded to my questions.  
  
Personally I quit listening right after he said lymphoma. I looked around the room at the guys. Their faces had gone deathly pale. Dally and Steve had closed their eyes.  
  
"The cancer is in its early stages so I believe we can fight it." He turned to Darry and spoke, "Now there are ways we can go at it. First we can start her on chemotherapy, second we could operate, or third we could let it go and do nothing." The doctor spoke up  
  
I could tell by the look on Dally's face that he wanted to beat the doctor to a pulp. Darry turned to me with a questioning look.  
  
"What do you want to do baby?" he asked.  
  
"I want to fight this, but I want to go home." I whispered  
  
The doctor nodded heading towards the door saying something about getting me released. My mind was numb; millions of questions were racing through my head. I was released an hour later.  
  
The car ride home was quiet. Darry's hands were wrapped around the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were white. One thought ran through my mind the whole way home:  
  
Was I strong enough to fight this? Will I be able to beat it? 


	7. The call

That night after we got home from the hospital everyone seemed lost. I caught them looking at me with fear in their eyes. I went to bed early, but couldn't sleep. I lay staring at the ceiling wondering what I had in my future. The only thing that came to mind was I'm goin' to die. Shaking away the bad thoughts I pushed the covers away and climbed out of bed. Walking down the hall I came into the living room where the guys were sitting. They looked up and smiled at me.  
  
"What's up Half-pint? How you're feelin'?" Soda asked almost sadly, patting the space on the couch beside him.  
  
I lowered myself down on the couch next to Soda and smiled weakly. Even tough ole Dally seemed lost and confused. He would glance at me from time to time with that angry-scared look in his eyes.  
  
"Guys... I don't want you to treat me any differently then you had in the past. I think that maybe we have a great chance of beating this. I want you to know that I need your guys support to get through this." I stated looking around the room at each of them. Silently they all got up and hugged me tightly each telling me that everything would be okay. Steve scooped me up and carried me back to bed, the others right behind him. Placing me in the bed he pulled the covers up to my chin. Bending down he kissed my forehead and messed my hair.  
  
"We'll always be here for you Half-pint, always. Goodnight." He said moving away from the bed.  
  
One by one the others came forward kissing me goodnight, they backed out of the room. Soda left last closing the door softly behind him. After they left my mind wandered once again. I realized that I would have to call the Malloy family tomorrow morning. I was scared that they would take me away from the only other family I knew. Thinking this I fell asleep in the quiet dark room.  
  
*** Dally's POV ***  
  
The morning after the bad news was hectic at the Curtis House. Sitting down on the couch I felt really uncomfortable in the awkward silence. Darry was in the bathroom getting ready to take Addie back to the hospital for somethin' called a biopsy.  
  
"Hey Dally; could you get Addie ready to go to the hospital?" Darry asked peering around the corner of the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah, ok Darry." I said getting up from the couch.  
  
As I walked down the hall I began to wonder what was going to happen to the poor girl. Coming to her door I knocked softly on the door and walked in. Addie was sitting on the edge of the bed starring off into space.  
  
"Hey there Half-pint! How ya feel today?" I asked coming into the room.  
  
Addie turned her head slightly to look at me. I approached the bed to help her.  
  
"Hey Darry wants me to help ya get ready to go, ok?" I said  
  
She only nodded. Seeing that she wasn't going to help herself I lifted her arms to pull off her night shirt. I couldn't believe she didn't object to me helping her dress. Pulling a t-shirt over her head I noticed tears stream down her face. I hated to admit, but Johnny and Addie were the only two who get to me. Hugging her I bent to pull on a pair of socks and jeans.  
  
"All ready to go Half-pint?" I asked quietly taking her hand.  
  
I led her to the living room where Darry was waiting. Smiling half- heartedly he got up from the couch and led Addie to the door.  
  
"Oh um Dally I'll call when she is out of her biopsy. Tell the others, ok." Darry said before closing the door.  
  
I nodded before I sat down on the couch. Waiting to hear about Addie was almost unbearable. Closing my eyes I dreamed that Addie was cured of this lymphoma and everything would go back to normal.  
  
"Hey, anyone home?" Soda called coming in with the others behind him.  
  
I opened my eyes to look at the bunch and grin.  
  
"Hey guys... Darry took Addie back to the hospital for that biopsy thing. He told me to wait here for his call." I replied sitting up.  
  
"Well did he call yet?" Steve asked with worry.  
  
"Nope not yet guys. Don't worry he'll call." I said.  
  
We sat down to wait for the call. Soda stared at the phone for what seemed like hours. Two-Bit wasn't up to his old antics. Steve smoked a pack in less then an hour. Pony and Johnny sat on the floor talking quietly. Standing up I began to pace in front of the window. The news on Addie came three hours later.  
  
"Ring, ring!" the phone clanged.  
  
"Hello, Darry?" Steve asked picking up the receiver.  
  
We couldn't hear the answer, but we saw Steve's sigh in relief.  
  
"Ok yeah Darry, we're on our way." He said before hanging up.  
  
He grabbed his jacket and motioned for us to follow him. Getting up we ran out the door and jumped into the car.  
  
Addie here we come. God please let her be ok I thought as Steve sped down the road towards the hospital.  
  
*** Hey I hope chap was ok. Please R&R! *** 


	8. Results

*** Here's Chapter 8. Addie's POV ***  
  
I awoke in a hospital room with Darry sitting by my bedside. Smiling he squeezed my hand gently.  
  
"Hey baby, sleep well? How are ya feelin'?" Darry asked sitting up in his seat.  
  
Before I could answer his questions the door opened revealing the rest of the gang. Each had something in their hands. Slowly they walked into the room with a fake smile plastered on their faces. Settling down around the room we waited for the doctor and my biopsy results. A few minutes later the doctor walked through the door.  
  
"Hello, I'm Dr. Thompson. I came here to give you some good news and some bad news..." he stopped to shuffle his papers. "The bad news is that the cancer is too large to be operated on. The good news is that we can beat this with chemo and then maybe after the chemo shrinks the tumor we will operate on it." He said  
  
I heard everyone exhale; I realized that they were holding their breaths. Dr. Johnson bowed his head and left the room. Looking around the room I watched the guy's faces. They smiled at me they gathered around the bed.  
  
"We can do this baby, we can beat this." Darry said sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
I whole heartedly agreed with him, but I was really scared. I looked up at Soda and Steve who were on the other side of the bed. Coming closer they sat on the bed holding me.  
  
*** Steve's POV ***  
  
Later that day the doctors began Addie on her chemo treatment. I sat beside her bed, holding her hand. The room was quiet now that the others had gone to get something to eat. Looking at her sleeping form I hoped that she would make it.  
  
"Stevie, where is everyone?" Addie asked looking around the room.  
  
"They went to get somethin' to eat Half-pint." I said moving closer to the bed.  
  
Pulling her close I held her tightly. Her scared blue eyes looked up at me as she leaned against my chest. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she clutched at my shirt.  
  
"What's wrong baby?" I asked her rubbing her back.  
  
"Steve I... I'm scared of the treatments. The doctor told me that the chemo was goin' to make me... lose my hair an... and I'll get real sick." I replied.  
  
"Hey... don't think like that Half-pint. Yer the strongest girl I've ever met. Don't give up yet baby. If you give up I won't know what to do. You're the kid sister I never had. Baby don't give in." I whispered softly.  
  
Rubbing her back for a few more minutes I felt her settle against me. A few minutes passed before I heard her breathing even out. Gently prying her hands off my shirt I lay her down on the bed. Sitting in the chair next to the bed again I watched Addie sleep. Closing my eyes I drifted off to sleep. 


	9. I once was sick, but now I'm cured

*** Addie's POV. ***  
  
My stomach was churning wildly. I leaned heavily against the toilet bowl as the last of my stomach contents exited my body. Wiping my mouth with a towel I sat back against the wall to regain what little strength I had left.  
  
"Addie? You ok in there?" Dally's voice asked through the closed door.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok Dal." I called weakly through the door.  
  
The knob turned and the door opened. Dally walked silently into the bathroom and crouched beside me. Reaching out a hand Dally brushed a piece of hair out of my eyes.  
  
"You look awful honey. Why don't I take you back to bed?" He said as he scooped me into his arms easily. "Man girl, you've lost a lot of weight."  
  
I lay my head against his shoulder as he carried me to my room. Shifting me in his arms he pulled back the covers and lay me down.  
  
"Dally; I don't think I can do this anymore..."  
  
"Adelaide Leigh Mitchell don't you ever say that again. You are a strong girl. Besides you've been fightin' this for three months. The docs say that yer tumor has shrunk. Ya can't quit on us now. We need ya Half-pint." Dally said as he ruffled my now thin hair.  
  
I fell asleep that night thinking about what Dally had told me. The next thing I remember was the bright white light that seemed to surround a figure that stood before me. The light dimmed some, but didn't disappear. Standing there was a beautiful woman with long wavy black hair and the greenest eyes I'd ever seen. The women smiled at me and drew closer to my bed.  
  
"Hello Addie! My name is Danielle. I was sent hear because you are very ill. Your family has prayed for a miracle these past months. God has a purpose for you Addie and I have come to heal you." The woman said.  
  
Danielle bent down beside me and gently placed one hand on my stomach and the other on my forehead. A feeling of warmth came over me. I looked over to find that Danielle had disappeared and I was alone in the room. Laying back down I fell asleep believing that what had just happened and the woman that I saw was an angel and she had performed a miracle.  
  
The morning rays came in through my bedroom window, warming my face. I stretched realizing that I had more energy than I had, had in months. Pushing the covers aside I attentively got out of bed and walked to the bathroom.  
  
"What the..." I whispered as I looked in the mirror. What looked back at me was a healthy lookin' girl with shiny black hair and sparkling blue eyes. I was amazed, say the least. Running out of the bathroom I ran down the hall to the living room. The guys were wrestling and watching TV. eating chocolate cake. All eyes locked on me as soon as I walked in. The room went quiet as the guys tried to explain to themselves what they were seeing.  
  
"Addie... is that you?" they asked in unison.  
  
*** I know it got all religious there, but I had some inspiration from the author Lureene MacDonald. It was something new and I hope ya like it Please Review! *** 


	10. Celebrate

*** Chapter 10. Darry's POV. ***  
  
I stood not knowing what to say. Addie stood in front of us looking as if she had never been diagnosed with cancer. I looked around the room seeing that the other's reactions were about the same.  
  
"In... get in the car. We need to get the doc's opinion. Addie how did this happen?" I asked heading towards the door.  
  
"I know I might sound crazy, but I think I was visited by an angel. She told me her name was Danielle. I believe she performed a miracle." Addie said following me out the door.  
  
The eight of us piled into two cars and headed towards the hospital. Pulling into the parking lot we ran into the hospital. I headed straight for the main desk where a young woman sat chewing gum and reading a magazine.  
  
"Excuse me miss, I have someone with me that needs to see a Doctor right away. Preferably Dr. Johnson." I said breathlessly.  
  
"You'll just have to wait sir. Can't you see all the people in Chairs?" She replied without looking up from her magazine.  
  
"Look, my friend was diagnosed with cancer a few months ago and I think something has happened with the cancer." I said getting a little frustrated.  
  
"Sir, as I said go sit and I'll call you..."  
  
"No need Sarah." A voice interrupted the girl.  
  
I turned to find Dr. Johnson standing their chart in hand.  
  
"What can I do for you Mr. Curtis?" He asked setting the chart down.  
  
"Doc... I think that Addie has gotten considerably better, but I would like to you to see for yourself." I said  
  
"Alright, follow me." He said turning towards the desk. "Sarah what exam room is opened?" He asked.  
  
"Uh... exam room 5 is open... sir." Sarah responded.  
  
"Thank you Sarah. Addie please follow me." Dr. Johnson replied.  
  
Addie followed Dr. Johnson to the exam room. I turned to the guys and we settled into empty waiting room chair to wait.  
  
"Mr. Curtis." Dr. Johnson called appearing in the exam room doorway.  
  
I stood and went past Dr. Johnson into the room. Addie sat on the exam table with a wide grin on her face.  
  
"Mr. Curtis I have great news for you. Though I can't scientifically explain it, but Addie's cancer has been cured. There is no sign of the cancer cells in her system. I would like you to come back for a check up every six months though." He turned to Addie. "Addie... my prescription for you today is to live your life to the fullest." Dr. Johnson said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you so much Dr. Johnson." I said as we stood to leave.  
  
"No thanks needed Mr. Curtis." He responded.  
  
We exited the room in high spirits. The guys surrounded us shooting off questions. Addie took handfuls of their shirts and pulled them outside, where we surrounded her so that they could hear the news.  
  
"Doc Johnson has declared me cured. I'm no longer a cancer patient." She said.  
  
A whoop was joy sounded as claps on the shoulder and hugging occurred.  
  
"Hey listen up." Two-Bit said. "I have an idea. Let's go celebrate, shall we."  
  
"Yeah let's go." Steve yelped.  
  
With that we headed off the Dingo to celebrate the cure of Addie's cancer.  
  
*** So what do ya think? Please R&R! *** 


	11. High School

*** Chapter 11. I couldn't think of anything better for a ten year old. Three years have gone by. Addie's teachers bumped her up to freshman year. Hope ya like it! ***  
  
I nervously looked up at the high school as I got out of the car and followed Pony inside. Being a senior, Pony led me easily through the congested hallway towards the main office.  
  
"Are ya goin' to be ok from here Addie?" Pony asked as we stopped in front of the door to the office. "I'll stick around if ya want me to." He added.  
  
"No, go ahead Pony, I'll be ok." I said. Looking at the skeptical look on Pony's face I smiled. "Really Pony, go on to your class. I promise I'll be ok."  
  
Shrugging Pony headed down the senior hallway. Turning back towards the door I took a deep breath and walked in. A middle aged woman sat behind the desk. Hearing me come in she smiled and stood up.  
  
"What can I do for you honey?" she asked.  
  
"Hi, I'm Adelaide Mitchell... um this is my first day and I don't know where anything is." I confessed.  
  
"Ah yes, Miss Mitchell. We've been expecting you to arrive." The woman replied. Pulling out a folder from the files she rifled through the papers. "Here it is. Have a wonderful day honey!" she said handing me the class schedule.  
  
Walking out the door I looked down at the sheet of paper in my hand. "Hmm let's see... Morality class in 109... English... Art... Algebra... lunch... Biology... History... and Auto Mechanics. "I whispered to myself.  
  
I turned the corner trying to find 109 when I ran into someone. Losing my balance I stumbled backwards. An arm grabbed me before I fell. "Watch it, would ya?" he said.  
  
Glancing up I met cool blue eyes of a football player. "Sss... sorry... I wasn't watchin' where I was goin'." I replied.  
  
"No shit Sherlock." The boy responded. "You're new around here so I'm goin' to give some advice. Stay out of my way." He growled. I stood there watching the kid's retreating back before moving on, shaking my head.  
  
The morning classes passed by quicker then I expected. Sitting in Algebra class I looked around me at my classmates most were falling asleep. "Ring!" Everyone bolted from their seats and headed out the door to get lunch. Gathering my books I followed the throng of students heading in every direction.  
  
"Addie! Addie wait up!" I turned to find Pony squeezing through the crowd to get to me. Stopping I patiently waited for Pony to get to me. "Hey want to go get lunch with me and my friends?" he asked.  
  
"No... no thanks Pony. I want to stick around here ok?" I answered. He nodded and clapped me on the shoulder before heading back to the group of guys waiting for him. "See ya later Pony!" I called after him.  
  
I walked outside and sat under a tree to eat. "Hey there, I'm Jason Fitz." A voice said. Looking up I found myself looking into the cool blue eyes of the boy I had run into earlier. "I'm sorry that I snapped at you this mornin'. I wasn't having a good day." He continued.  
  
"I'm Addie Mitchell, yer forgiven." I replied as he sat down beside me in deep thought.  
  
"Wait aren't you the girl that hangs with the Curtis gang?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I moved in with them three years ago when I was ten." I replied.  
  
"Ya mean you're only thirteen?" He asked incredulously. "I mean its pretty cool that you're smart. I'm fifteen." He stated. I smiled.  
  
"You look like a girl that would play football, would like to pass the pigskin with me?" he asked. "If not..."  
  
"No, I love football. Lets play." I said getting up. I followed Jason out in the open and stopped fifty yards from him. "Lets do it." I called.  
  
The rest of the lunch period was spent with Jason.  
  
*** That's all for now. So what do you think? Please R&R! *** 


	12. Safe

*** Ok here's chapter 12. Addie's POV ***  
  
Looking up into the night sky I wondered what life was going to be like. I wondered what and where I would be if Dad hadn't died. I heard a car follow slowly behind me. My heart quickened as well as my feet.  
  
"Hey there greasette. Do... do ya wanna come for a ride. It would be fun." A voice said behind me.  
  
I was so close to home I could see it. I knew I couldn't out run them so I relaxed my pace, praying that they would leave me alone.  
  
"Hey greasette don't ya want to come?" I heard car doors shut.  
  
Turning around I found five very drunk socs leering at me. Stepping back away from them I tripped on a loose piece of pavement. Falling, I was surrounded by the boys. With a motion of a head two of the guys grabbed my arms pulling me to my feet. The lead man stepped up in front of me with a grin on his face. Cocking his arm he swung at me, hitting me right in the gut. Doubling over I gasped for breath. He then punched in the face for good measures.  
  
"Get off her now." A voice demanded from behind them.  
  
The boys stopped laughing and turned around to face five angry football players. The soc that had been hitting me laughed before turning back to hit me once again. My vision blurred for a moment as I stood there dazed.  
  
"I told you to get off her and I mean now." The angry voice said.  
  
The two guys holding me in place saw the danger in sticking around. Backing up they dropped me and ran for their lives along with two of their buddies. Being the drunken idiot he was the leader stood there ready for anything or so he thought.  
  
"I warned ya buddy." I heard a fight break out in front of me. "If you ever mess with Addie Mitchell again I will hunt you down, do you understand me? Now get your sorry carcass out of here." I heard my rescuer say.  
  
"Addie are you alright?" He asked. "Pat, do you know where the Curtis house is?" He added.  
  
"Yeah Jason, it's a couple blocks from here. We should get her home." Pat answered.  
  
"Jason..." I began to cry. "I was so scared." I couldn't believe I was saying this. I never cried.  
  
"Shhh... Addie you're ok now." I looked up at the five. "These are my friends; George, Eli, Pat O., and Pat D." Jason said. "Let's get you home ok?" he added.  
  
Jason gently picked me up and along with his friends we headed towards my house. George walked ahead of us and opened the gate. Before we could reach the front porch Darry was out the door.  
  
"What happened to her?" He asked looking from me to Jason and his friends. "Is she ok?"  
  
"She was attacked by a couple of drunken soc..." Jason started to say.  
  
"Bring her inside." Darry interrupted holding the door open.  
  
Jason carried me into the house where all the others were. "What happened to Addie?" Soda asked for everyone.  
  
"She got jumped." Eli replied as Jason lied me down on my bed.  
  
"Alright guys lets give Addie breathing room." Dally spoke up pushing everyone out except Jason.  
  
As the door closed Jason turned back to me. Brushing a stray piece of hair out of my face he pulled the covers up to my chin.  
  
"I'll be there to protect ya Addie. Me and my friends will look out for ya ok?" I nodded. "Besides I don't think we could survive without ya." He added smiling. "... Get some rest, I'll see ya tomorrow ok?"  
  
With that Jason got up and walked to the door. Turning back he smiled. "Goodnight Addie." He whispered opening the door he slipped out and closed the door behind him. Smiling and feeling safe, I turned over and fell asleep.  
  
*** Sorry for a short chapter. I promise I'll make them longer when I get back from Ireland. R&R please! *** 


	13. Notes and Football

*** Chapter 13. This is an Addie/Jason & friends chapter. ***  
  
"See ya after school Addie!" Pony called as he headed down the senior hallway.  
  
Waving I stopped at my locker. Spinning the lock I opened the door, pulling books out I noticed an envelope. "What the..." I murmured pulling it out. Addie Mitchell was written on the front.  
  
Setting my book bag on the floor I opened the envelope. The letter read:  
  
Hey Addie,  
  
I wanted to ask if ya would like to toss the pigskin with us during lunch. If so come by the football field. Hope ya join us. Jason  
  
Smiling I folded the note and put it into my bag. Checking my watch I realized that there were only a few minutes until the final morning bell. Shouldering my bag I shut my locker and jogged down the hall. Turning the corner I came face to face with the boys who had jumped me the night before.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look who it is boys." He turned to his buddies. "We're not finished with ya just yet." He added punching me in the face without warning.  
  
Stumbling I braced myself against the lockers. "Let's get out of here. There's a teacher comin'." One kid said frantically.  
  
Without another word the group of boys left. The final bell rang as I reached the classroom. "You're late Miss Mitchell. Do you have a hall pass?" My teacher, Mr. Cooper asked.  
  
"No sir, I don't have a pass." I replied slipping into my seat.  
  
The morning passed quickly. When the lunch bell rang I ran outside to the football field where the guys were waiting.  
  
"Hey Addie, you ok?" Jason asked gesturing to my new bruise. Who hit ya?" He added.  
  
"Ah... I'm ok..." I paused looking for the right words. "Those punks found me in the hall..." I quickly responded. "Don't worry about it guys, ready to play football?" I asked changing the subject.  
  
They all nodded; splitting into teams we tossed a coin and began to play.  
  
*** Sorry about another short chapter. Writer's block, next chapter will hopefully be longer. R&R! *** 


	14. Friday Night?

*** Hey here's another chapter. ***  
  
"Hey Jason. what's it like to have a mom and dad?" I asked as we sat under the tree in the school yard.  
  
"Addie what in tarnation are you talkin' about?" He answered setting his history text down.  
  
"What I'm tryin' to say is I lost my mom when I was five and I lost my daddy three years ago. I never got to have a mom while I was growin'. The closest thing I've had to a mom would be Mrs. Matthews. Now tell me how it is with both parents." I answered.  
  
Sighing Jason turned towards me. "Well having both parents is great. I guess." He paused. "Mom stays at home with my younger siblings. she always has a snack waiting for me and my older brother when we get home." Silence. "Dad works and he comes home at the same time everyday. um that's about it." He replied toying with a loose string on his football jersey.  
  
I sat there silently letting his words sink in as I tried to remember the days when I did have both parents. "Thanks Jase." I said after a moment.  
  
"Hey no problem. It must be hard not having a mom and dad." He stated looking at me.  
  
"Yeah, but I was lucky to have the gang there for me." I responded. "If it weren't for Darry I would probably be in a home."  
  
"Jason, Addie do ya guys want to play with us?" Eli called to us as he jogged over.  
  
"Sure why not." Jason answered as he pulled himself to his feet. "Addie want to play?" He asked turning back to me.  
  
I nodded as they pulled me to my feet. We raced each other to the field where the others were waiting. "Bout time ya guys showed up." George replied tossing the football to Eli. "Same teams as last time?" He asked.  
  
"Yup let's get out there and play." Jason said running out to the middle.  
  
Tossing my jean jacket on the bench I pushed my sleeves up above my elbows and ran to the other side of the field.  
  
*** End of Lunch hour. ***  
  
"Ok this is the last play of the game." Pat O. called throwing the ball to me.  
  
I zigzagged around the opponents and came up against George. He stood there like a mountain; I knew I couldn't shove him out of my way. He was standing on the imaginary end zone line I had to make a decision. After a split second I dove under him and touched the ball to the ground before my knees. My team had won just as the bell rang.  
  
"Great job Addie!" Jason said as he swung me around. "That was by far the best play I ever did see." He exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, great job Addie!" Pat O. said as we left the field.  
  
Smiling I grabbed my jacket and book and together we ran inside.  
  
*** After School. ***  
  
"Hey Addie how was school?" Soda asked when I walked through the door.  
  
"Good." I replied. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?" I added setting my books down on the coffee table.  
  
"Naw I had the day off. Besides Darry's at work and Pony's at track. Darry didn't want ya to come home to an empty house. So. it's Friday night what are ya doin'?" He said changing the subject.  
  
"Jason and his friends are goin' to pick me up and go to a movie." I replied plopping down beside him on the couch.  
  
"You sure that's a good idea?" Soda asked looking at me.  
  
"What do ya mean Soda?" I paused as it dawned on me. "Soda those guys are just like the gang. They protect me." I answered.  
  
"It's ok with me, but I'd run it by ole Dar." Came the response.  
  
"Thanks Soda." I replied getting up I went to my room to get ready.  
  
*** Ok I leave it at that. The next chapter will be about the night out. If ya guys have any ideas of what should happen yer free to share. *** 


End file.
